Level 430/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 65 | previous = 429/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | next = 431/Dreamworld | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 430 (Dreamworld) is the fifth level of Jiggly Gym and the 109th candy order level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must collect 10 colour bombs and score at least 40,000 points in 16 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. The need to free and destroy the locked candy bombs in ten moves or fewer and the high difficulty of creating and detonating colour bombs, with six colours and in a very low number of moves, makes this level insanely hard to pass. Therefore, this level is available to be voted as Hardest Level in Dreamworld. Difficulty *You only have 16 moves to collect ten colour bombs (average 1.6 moves per colour bomb). Two are readily provided in marmalade, which means eight more need to be created manually. *Six colours make it harder to create special candies, even more so for colour bombs. *The bombs must be removed within ten moves, though the first Moon Struck usually helps for this. *There is an additional chocolate spawner in the center of the board, making it impossible to create a colour bomb in the center. *It may not be safe to use the colour bombs as they may affect the moon scale, despite it being somewhat stable. *The presence of chocolate spawners are threatening too. *The mechanics on mobile devices make this level almost impossible on these devices, since it is difficult to create colour bombs during cascades. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy * Release the candy bombs under the liquorice locks. Then, clear them in 10 moves or fewer. * On moon struck, make a colour bomb and a wrapped candy. Then, mix them. This will create a lot of colour bombs without taking a move. * Clear the chocolates that generate from chocolate spawners. * Avoid letting the two colour bombs to be eaten by chocolates, or else it will be hard to collect all 10 colour bombs due to the low amount of moves. Also, avoid activating the special candies as they may accidentally activate the colour bombs, and may pick a colour on the moon scale. * When detonating a colour bomb, definitely use it on a colour that is not on the moon scale. * Lastly, keep the moon scale balanced and be sure to take full advantage of the moon struck when it occurs. Walkthrough Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Jiggly Gym levels Category:Levels with 16 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with double moonstruck Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Redesigned levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Levels with colour bombs